Protection Rapprochée
by Willowme
Summary: OS le mot du mois Aout. Un petit Os M, Jasper/Bella où cette dernière va se retrouver malgré elle enfermée contre son gré afin d'être sauvée. Résumé nul, je sais mais allez lire, il parait qu'il est pas mal... Dites-moi tout!


Le mot du mois

Août 2010 - Enfermement

Titre**: Protection rapprochée**

Auteur: Willowme

**Jasper et Bella**

**M**

- Laissez-moi sortir!

- …

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Une petite voix de femme se faisait entendre au fin fond de l'un des cachots du Manoir des Hale. Depuis une semaine, cette jeune femme était enfermée, pour son bien, mais elle ne le savait pas, pour le moment.

- CA SUFFIT!

L'homme exaspéré n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre appeler sans cesse. Pourtant il avait un contrat sur elle et pas n'importe lequel : la maintenir en vie! Son père, Charlie Swan avait disparu de la circulation et sa fille, Isabella, celle qui se trouvait dans son cachot, enfin un cachot où il y avait un véritable lit, une salle de bain privée et une télé. Bon il est vrai que sa liberté était compromise, mais Jasper n'en pouvait plus.

Il l'avait laissé dans une des chambres de sa demeure, mais elle était sortie sans l'avertir en dehors de la propriété. Si son père avait disparu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était décédé, non, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était recherché par le Baron de la Pègre Aro Volturi. Charlie Swan avait malheureusement été l'homme qui était passé au moment endroit au mauvais moment : il avait assisté sans le vouloir à un meurtre de sang-froid. Il était donc sous la protection de la police ainsi que sa femme et sa fille. Sauf que sa fille, Isabella c'était enfuie, elle ne voulait pas rester enfermer loin de ses amis.

Et voilà, maintenant il était en charge de surveiller cette… fille qui l'horripilait. Il faisait parti d'une brigade spéciale, une de celle dont le nom n'était jamais cité. Ces hommes et femmes n'avaient pas de véritables identités et s'occupaient de ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Mais là, LA, il en avait marre, ses nerfs l'avaient lâchés depuis bien longtemps. Il avait frappé sur son punching-ball comme un malade, couru plusieurs kilomètres pour évacuer tout le stress qu'elle lui provoquait. Maintenant elle tambourinait comme une malade sur la porte de sa chambre et il était presque sûr qu'elle c'était mise à pleurer.

Il décida de prendre une douche pour se calmer, s'habilla d'un simple pantalon de lin et d'une chemise le tout en blanc. Il prit un plateau repas bien garni et alla jusqu'à la salle des tortures. C'est ainsi qu'il appelait cette pièce depuis que cette femme était entrée, de force certes, mais bien présente!

Il déposa le tout au sol et ouvrit avec la clé accrochée sur le montant. A peine la porte entrouverte qu'une furie brune essaya et je note bien essaya, de s'enfuir. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de notre bel homme, tout en muscles juste comme il fallait et de haute stature. Il la rattrapa à peine un pied en dehors et l'emporta sur ses épaules tel un vieux paquet de linge sale.

La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, Jasper la jeta sur son lit avec violence. Il s'en voulu un peu, mais ne le lui montra pas. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle s'en rende compte, sinon elle en profiterait comme elle avait essayé de le faire en début de son séjour.

Un mois! Il ne restait qu'un mois avant le procès et donc un mois de calvaire avant qu'il ne puisse la rendre sans danger à sa famille.

Allongée sur le lit, elle releva ses cheveux longs éparpillés sur son visage et les ramena vers l'arrière. Elle lui jeta un regard qui se voulait meurtrier, mais Jasper en avait vu d'autre. Il esquissa un sourire et lui montra les menottes qu'il avait dans sa poche arrière. Isabella pris peur et tenta de passer par-dessus le lit, mais à peine reculée de quelques centimètres qu'il l'attrapa par les chevilles, la tira vers lui et lui attacha l'un de ses poignets aux barreaux du lit. Elle résista du mieux qu'elle pu, mais elle se retrouva finalement bien attachée.

Il lui caressa la joue et la retira vivement, elle venait d'essayer de le mordre à pleine dents.

Il retourna auprès de la porte, ramassa le plateau et le lui apporta sue le lit. Pas un mot, pas une phrase n'avait été dis. Jasper avait enfin du calme pour le moment, mais cela ne dura pas.

- Comment vous appelez-vous?

Jasper ne la regarda pas, il préférait ne pas avoir trop de contact avec elle, dans un mois elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie, une fois le danger écarté. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était une vraie plaie lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Les deux premiers jours il était parti sans rien dire, ensuite il avait essayé de lui expliqué la situation, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé la place de parler. Les derniers jours, il avait eu le droit à ces tentatives de fuite ridicule. Et ce soir surprise, surprise : elle avait décidé de parler, parler, parler…

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, moi c'est Bella! Enfin Isabella mais je déteste ce prénom, j'aime Bella, c'est plus court, ca fait plus femme, non? Enfin, c'est-ce que je me dis. Vous savez que mon père, Charlie…

Et bla bla bla, mais elle ne s'arrêtera jamais. En fait elle était bien partie pour gagner le concours de la plus grande phrase sans respirer.

- Et vous savez, je n'ai pas faim, pas la peine de vous donner autant de peine… Je ne suis pas un bébé… Je veux rentrer chez moi…

Jasper soupira de plus en plus fort.

- Vous savez, si je vous ennuie je…

- Oui! Tu m'ennuie royalement!

- Hé! On n'a pas gardé les vaches ensembles pour que vous me vouvoyiez!

- Non, mais je fais et dis ce que je veux! Tu es chez moi et les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Je suis obligé de me coltiner tes jérémiades et cela pendant encore un mois, donc si tu continue, je dois te rendre en vie à tes parents dès que tout danger soit écarté, mais je n'ai jamais dis que tu serais entière. S'il le faut je te couperais la langue pour avoir la tranquillité! Est-ce que tu as bien compris?

- Ca y ait, tu as fini ? TU crois me faire peur ? Tu oublie qui je suis!

- Oh ça NON! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es qu'une petite fille à papa qui ne veux pas rester en vie!

- Mais c'est pas vrai! J'en ai marre que l'on me dise quoi faire, je ne suis jamais libre de mes mouvements, même mes petits-amis sont triés sur le volet! Je veux vivre, JE VEUX…

Pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Jasper lui enfourna un petit pain dans la bouche. A le voir ainsi, on pouvait ressentir qu'il était vraiment exaspéré, s'il continuait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, mais surement pas que du bien.

Il lui laissa la clé pour qu'elle puisse se détacher et reparti dans ses quartiers, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard d'avertissement.

A peine remonté, sa sœur jumelle, Rosalie arrivait. C'est une très belle femme, les cheveux blonds très long, la taille haute, fine avec des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible.

- Alors?

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est une vraie plaie. Elle ne fait que se plaindre.

- En même temps enfermée ici, privée de sortie à son âge, il faut la comprendre.

-Tu te moques, c'est ça? A son âge, mais merde! Elle n'a que … quoi? Cinq ans de moins que nous? Et puis c'est pour qu'elle reste en vie que nous sommes payés.

- Hum, allez viens je t'ai préparé un encas.

- Je n'ai pas faim, désolé, mais elle me mine le moral. Je n'ai jamais eu une personne pareille qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre doré.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veuilles pas que j'aille lui tenir compagnie, elle…

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas s'attacher à elle, je te connais. Et puis dans un mois tout sera terminé, elle repartira d'où elle est venue et disparaitrons à jamais pour nous.

- Bien. Dans se cas, je vais me coucher.

- Attends, ne sois pas fâchée.

- Non, je suis fatiguée, il y en a qui travaille pendant que certains s'amuse à séquestrer les jeunes filles…

Elle alla dans sa chambre en laissant son frère réfléchir sur ses paroles. Elle connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts et savais qu'il se passait quelque chose dans sa tête, mais quoi? Elle allait bientôt le savoir, très bientôt.

Une semaine plus tard, le même rituel entre Bella et Jasper. Il venait, elle le poussait pour tenter de s'enfuir et il l'attachait sur le lit. Sauf que se soir-là…

- Isabella

- Non, c'est Bella!

- Ok, Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que tu pourras bientôt repartir chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai plus de chez moi. Nous sommes obligés de partir encore et encore pour échapper à ces hommes de malheur. Comment veux-tu que…

Elle se mit à pleurer. Jasper la pris dans ses bras, il comprenait que trop bien le fait d'être éloigné de sa famille la faisait souffrir. Le risque de perdre sa sœur lui arracherait le cœur, la peur les angoisses, il connaissait tout cela. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des mots de réconfort. Elle s'agrippait à sa chemise et il se retrouva trempé.

- Désolée.

Elle se repoussa mais resta dans ses bras, il la maintenait fermement. Elle s'essuya les yeux et les releva intriguée vers lui. Ils se trouvaient proche, trop proche à son gout et voulu passer en dessous. En effectuant se mouvement, elle le fit basculer sur elle et ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre.

Jasper la détaillait. Ces grands yeux qu'il trouvait insignifiant lui paraissaient soudainement d'une merveilleuse couleur chaude, tel le chocolat chaud. Ils étaient humides, cela leur donnaient comme des étoiles… Ces cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, soyeux tel de la soie, ces lèvres étaient trop proche, si tentantes, si appétissantes. Son corps qu'il sentait sous le sien paraissait souple et moelleux. Il sentait ces formes, ce qui réveilla sa virilité. Une fois, juste une fois il aimerait pouvoir la faire sienne, juste une fois il pourrait plonger en elle, juste une fois… non, il se secoua la tête, repris ces esprits.

Il se releva et sorti précipitamment, le souffle court. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour que cette… femme lui fasse autant d'effet. Malgré cela, il se devait de s'occuper d'elle mais néanmoins il limiterait les contacts. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il avait perdu la tête.

Durant sa réflexion, Bella se demandais bien ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait eu le temps de sentir le corps de son « tortionnaire » et avait trouvé très agréable la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle l'avait réellement regardée et c'était rendu compte qu'il était magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds foncés, ses yeux dorés, ses traits fins et sa bouche si tentante, si appétissante, si roche qu'elle se serait jetée dessus s'il ne c'était pas sauvé aussi vite. Elle avait eu envie de le gouter entièrement, de ne faire plus qu'un avec. Elle se secoua la tête et se mis à réfléchir.

Tous les jours se ressemblaient pour ces deux-là, Jasper entrait rapidement déposer les repas et repartait immédiatement. Bella quand à elle ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir, elle restait sage, comme une image et espérait qu'un de ces jours il arrête de la fuir et viendrait partager un repas un soir. Elle avait bien tentée de l'amadouer, mais il ne se laisser pas faire, soi-disant qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour s'enfuir.

Et puis un soir, Bella le coinça comme elle pu.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler?

- Il faut que je parte, désolé.

- Non, je veux comprendre! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Rien, c'est juste que… Ne t'inquiètes pas demain tout sera fini, tu pourras retourner à ta petite vie tranquille.

- Tu crois cela? Moi non. Je sais très bien que tout cela ne s'arrêtera qu'à notre mort à toute ma famille et moi-même. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie! Et toi… Toi tu me séquestre contre mon plein gré, et si je voulais mourir? Tu y avais pensé à celle-là? Et si je n'étais qu'un moyen de pression en fait? Je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas où je suis…

Elle ne finie pas sa phrase, Jasper venait de la faire taire en l'embrassant. Leurs bouches étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, se touchant, se dévorant… La langue de Jasper passa sur la lèvre supérieure de Bella la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit, Jaser se fit conquérant. Sa langue venait se frotter à celle de la jeune femme. Leurs bras s'enroulèrent sur le corps de l'autre, leurs mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements jusqu'à ce que Bella se retire afin de pouvoir respirer.

Jasper en profita pour se dégager et attrapa la poignée de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il senti comme un bracelet autour de son poignet : Bella venait de lui mettre l'une des menottes et s'attacha à l'autre rapidement. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et se soir…

- Ecoutes-moi bien, tu va me donner ses clés…

- Non, non et non! Il te faudra les trouver.

- Je ne m'amuse pas, donnes les moi!

- Non!

- Que dois-je faire pour les récupérer?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je dirai… Un baiser!

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur… le front!

- Ah non!

- Oh que si, tu en m'as pas dit où?

- Ok, tu as gagné.

- Un peu facilement je trouve… Alors où est-elle?

- …Sur moi!

Jasper venait de perdre son sourire, il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il secoua la tête et inspira profondément.

- Bien, dans se cas…

Il l'entraîna vers le lit et s'y allongea. Elle le suivi, bien obligée puisqu'elle était attachée à lui, mais intérieurement elle jubilait. Jasper ferma les yeux et mis son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas la toucher de peur de se perdre. C'était la fille d'un client qui le payait bien pour assurer sa protection, il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas. Il avait déjà bien entamé dans le genre conneries, il fallait qu'il se contienne.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit pervers de Bella, elle avait gouté à ses lèvres si chaudes, si douces, si sensuelles, qu'elle en voulait encore et même plus. Elle avait bien senti qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et posa ses doigts sur son cou, juste à la lisière de ses cheveux. Elle passa délicatement sa main et colla son corps au sien. Il ne bougeait pas mais était tendu. Bella posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, se retira et son souffle s'attardait sur lui. Jasper frissonnait, mais tiens bon. Il s'agrippa à l'oreiller et se fut sa perte : l'odeur de la jeune femme était partout. Cette odeur qui l'avait irrémédiablement attiré le pris à la gorge, il comprit que se serait elle, se soir et surement personne aucune autre après.

Il se retourna, l'attrapa par le cou et posa sa bouche sous son oreille, juste à l'endroit le plus tendre. Bella ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son futur amant. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et frotta son intimité contre la bosse qui se formait, poussait sur le pantalon, prêt à faire feu.

- Bella, si tu savais… J'ai très envie de toi… Maintenant!

D'un sourire coquin, Bella déboutonna son chemisier pendant que les mains de Jasper passait dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il posa sa bouche sur ses tétons et les cajola jusqu'à ce que les points durcissent. Il se recula fier de son œuvre, passa ses mains sous sa jupe et écarta sa culotte. Bella écarta encore plus les jambes et laissa les doigts de Jasper se promener sur sa chatte humide, bouillante et prête pour lui.

Lorsqu'il entra deux de ces doigts en elle, Bella se cambra et lui pris la tête pour la poser de nouveau sur sa poitrine. Les doigts bougèrent de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort ce qui la fit crier son nom.

De sa main entravée, elle déboutonna le pantalon de Jasper et le lui glissa sous les fesses. Sa virilité jaillit, il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Bella se lécha les lèvres et se pencha en avant pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'atteindre, il la repoussa, l'allongea et d'un coup de reins la pénétra.

Il ne bougea plus, se sentais chez lui et ressentais un bien-être indescriptible.

Elle se sentait comblée, pleine et enfin femme. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais pour elle c'était une première fois, elle était vraiment heureuse. Et rien ou presque n'avait encore était fait.

Jasper l'embrassa doucement et se mit à bouger en elle.

- Bella… Je suis si bien en toi.

- Hum, Jasper… Tu es… C'est si bon…

Leurs souffles devenaient saccadés, leurs mouvements de plus en plus fluides. Ils se rencontraient à mi-chemin de leur plaisir, se séparaient pour mieux replonger dans l'abime qui les menaçaient…

Bella releva les jambes plus haut et son plaisir montait encore et encore. Jasper lui attrapa les hanches et plongea de plus belle en elle. Il aurait aimé ralentir la cadence mais elle le serrait tellement qu'il ne pus que la conduire à la jouissance. Il la suivit de très près.

Dans la chambre seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre. Ils étaient épuisés, à moitiés dévêtus, collés l'un à l'autre, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Jasper, je voulais te dire que…

- Chut, ne dis rien.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment puis Jasper se détacha doucement. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerais mais il se doutait bien que malheureusement il n'était pas du même monde.

Il récupéra la clé, se détacha et la porta jusque dans la salle de bain. Aucun mot ne fut dis pendant qu'il la lavait. Il la reposa enfin sur le lit et la laissa ainsi, seule, frustrée de ne pas savoir.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit et s'endormit en pleurant.

Le réveil fut difficile, surtout qu'IL n'était pas revenu la voir depuis leur passion. Un coup discret se fit entendre à la porte. Elle souleva la tête et attendis de voir qui arrivait. Elle se traita d'idiote, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Jasper, il n'y avait que lui qui venait ici.

D'un air légèrement embarrassé, il entra chargé d'un nouveau plateau, encore une fois.

- Bonjour, c'est le dernier. Une équipe arrivera d'ici quelques heures.

- Non!

- Ecoutes, cette nuit, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller.

- Comment… Pourquoi?

- On ne peut pas. J'ai adoré chaque minute passée à tes côtés, mais je ne suis pas fait pour toi.

- Bien sur que si, on peut toujours essayés, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Chut, bois ça, on en reparle après, d'accord?

Bella but le café qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle se sentit lourde et faillis faire tomber sa tasse. Jasper la rattrapa, posa le tout au sol et la pris dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'autre moyens.

Elle s'endormie dans ses bras.

A son réveil elle se retrouvera dans les bras de ses parents et Jasper continuera à protéger les innocents, mais n'oubliera jamais cette femme, celle qui lui avait volé son cœur.

* * *

Voici un petit Os, un de mes couples imaginaires préférés : Bella/ Jasper.

Que cela vous ai plu ou non, laissez-moi un message, afin que je m'améliore.

N'oubliez pas que vos attentions sont tout ce que nous avons nous petits auteurs du dimanche pour salaire.


End file.
